With a Little Help from My Friends
by Bannor
Summary: An Alternative Fanboy ending to HBP. [OneShot] SPOILERS


With A Little Help from My Friends

By Bannor (with apologies to The Beatles for the title)

A/N: After reading "The Half-Blood Prince" I had what can only be called a 'fanboy moment' where I imagined how the book should have really ended. After I calmed down I thought it was a good enough idea to put down into paper. So here is my version of how the 6th Harry Potter book should have ended. Mind you, this does contain some spoilers so if you haven't read HBP yet you probably should not read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The rider raced across the hilly country side at a breakneck speed, his horse galloped across hills both steep and small without difficulty. The near-full moon illuminated the breathtaking landscape, but the rider had no time to take in the view. He was focused on only one goal, on direction, Hogwarts.

As his stead reached the peak of a rather steep hill, the rider called his mount to stop. He took a moment to use his vantage to view Horgwarts. The School for Witchcraft and Wizardity slept cozily in her grounds, safe inside the next of protective charms and jinxes. But that safety was torn away as a green light shot up into the sky and the Dark Mark appeared over the school.

The rider gave a sigh. "It is worse then I feared" He said with a hint of despair. "But I have not arrived too late"

The rider sent his horse charging forth, for Hogwarts was less then an hour away.

High above Hogwarts at the top of the Astronomy tower, Harry Potter sat helpless. Immobilized by Dumbledores spell and hidden under his Invisibility Clock, he could only watch as the Death Eaters moved closer to the Headmaster.

"Severus… please…" whispered the weak Dumbledore.

Snape's face twisted with rage as he lowered his wand at the Proffessor.

_Avada… _Snape could not finish the killing cruse, for the tower was filled with light as bright as the morning sun.

"Morning already?" asked Dumbledore with a faint smile. "Well, time sure does fly when your having fun."

Snape shielded his eyes as he looked down from the tower, the light was coming from the west, the sun only rises in the east!

He saw a white beacon of light racing towards the Hogwart's school grounds, the gates had already swung open to welcome this stranger.

"NO!" Roared Snape as he turned to the Death Eaters and grabed Draco. "We are finished here, we must go now!"

"What" yelled the fat witch Death Eater. "But we are so close, he's wandless!"

"THE WHITE WIZARD!" Screamed Snape as he dragged Draco to the exit, Draco tumble over himself, and reveled Harry from his cloak. Snape took one look at Harry, his face pulsating with fury and hate. "Take him!" yelled Snape as Harry was scooped up from behind by a Death Eater as they felled down the stairs.

The rider held his staff high as its light penetrated the night around Hogwarts. The defense charms and spells where nullified as he rode into Hogwarts. His horse trotted up the stairs to the main door and rose up on its hind legs and kicked the doors open.

His light illuminated the near dark halls of Hogwarts as he saw the battle between the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters.

"Dark Magic will not avail you!" boomed the rider, his voice loud and commanding.

Professor McGonagall turned to the doorway as she herd the voice, she froze as her mouth dropped open as he recognized the rider. "…Gandalf" she said in awe.

Gandalf leaped from Shadowfax's back, he clutched his staff in his right and reveled Glamdring in his other.

The yell of a child caught his attention as he spied that some of the students had joined into the battle. He saw two youths, who Dumbledore had named Ron and Ginny Weasly. They were fighting for there lives against two Death Eaters and where barely holding there ground.

"Leave the children alone!" yelled Gandalf as he raised his staff at the Death Eaters. Both where flung into the air and where sent spiraling into a wall, neither got up. Gandalf stormed towards the fray of fighting wizards as a blond Death Eater wizard sent cruse after hex at him. The White Wizard blocked his spells with his staff and sent the blonde wizard into the wall as he done with the other two.

There was another yell as a group of Death Eaters and Snape flew done the stairs and made a break for open doors. They encounter no resistance as the Order was busying holding off the remaining Death Eaters.

Gandalf prepared to give chase but was stopped by a voice.

"White Wizard!" howled Fenir Greyback as he lunged towards Gandalf. His attack was cut short as the wizard's staff smashed into the werewolf's head.

"Go back to the shadow!" sneared Gandalf as Glaimdring was thrust into Greyback's stomach.

The werewolf gave a piercing howl of pain as he pushed himself off of the sword and limped away, but only to fall in a pool of his own blood.

Gandalf let out a sigh of exhaustion as he walked towards a collapsed you man.

"There getting away with two of our students" yelled Professor McGonagall as she ran to Gandalf.

"That will not happen Minerva." Said Gandalf calmly as he inspected the youth. He had no seriously injury, but a peculiarly large toad sat on top of him, as if guarding him.

Convinced the boy would be alright Gandalf turned to Professor McGonagall and gave her a comforting smile. "I have not come alone."

Snape and the remaining Death Eaters sprinted across Hogwart's grounds. It was a mad dash to exit Hogwards and Disapparate to freedom.

"Why are we brining _him_ with us" wheezed the wizard carrying Harry.

"Shut up and run!" yelled Snape "The White Wizard will…."

Snape was interrupted by a blinding light, but this light was different then Gandalf's it was more brighter and felt artificial. There was a loud blairing horn blast that Harry had herd before. It was a horn of a large 18-wheeled truck; he had seen those years ago before in the muggle world.

The blinding light was quickly shut off and Harry could see that there was a large red American Mack Truck parked right in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

There was a strange grinding sound as the truck twisted and razed itself up. Harry had spent 6 magical years at Hogwarts and had seen many strange things and wonderful things. But he had never seen a muggle truck turn into a giant robot, a robot that was now holding a big gun pointed right at them!

"Humans!" spoke the robot. "I am Optimus Prime. Put down the children and surrender, I do not wish to hurt you."

The Death Eaters where stunned at what they were seeing, but a moment later there wands where raised as they sent shots of cruses at the gallant robot.

The blots of magic bounced harmless off the Prime's chest, in defense the robot pulled the trigger to his cannon.

With a bang a blast of yellow energy hit the ground to the left of the Death Eaters, the resulting explosion sent the wizards flying and screaming.

All except for Snape, who pointed his wand and Harry Potter and yelled a spell. Harry was sent flying high into the air and began to drop like a stone.

Fearing for the boy's safety, Optimus turned from Snape and caught Harry Potter safely out of the sky.

With the robot occupied, Snape dragged Draco the last few feet and out of Hogwarts grounds, a second later they had vanished.

"Slag" said Optimus Prime as he held Harry, he turned and slowly walked towards Hogwarts as the Order came rushing outside.

"Harry!" cried Lupin, as he stopped and gaped at the giant robot, he was followed by Tonks and McGonagall, behind them slowly followed Gandalf giving support for Dumbledore.

"He is alright." said Optimus Prime as he crouched down and handed Harry to Lupin.

"Thank you, Optimus" said Dumbledore as he and Gandalf made there way.

"I am sorry Headmaster, but one of them got away with the other boy, they disappeared." Replied Prime.

"It is alright, we did the best we could, no one is to blame." Said Dumbledore. "Now we need to be concerned with finding my wand, so that young Potter may be release."

So Harry Potter was watched over by Lupin and Tonks as the rest of the Order and there friends went to the grounds beside the Astronomy tower to find Dumbledores wand. An hour later Dumbledore wand in hand released Harry from his Binding Spell. The moment Harry could move he leapt up and embraced his headmaster.

"Oh Professor!" cried Harry. "I was so worried that you would have been killed."

"Yes, that would have been a most unpleasant experience. I am sorry Harry that I did not tell you sooner that I had some guest coming over for a visit." Replied Dumbledore.

"Professor" said Harry as he looked at Optimus Prime and the White Wizard. "Who are these people?"

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce my guest. Harry this is Gandalf the White, the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Oh don't flatter me Albus" smiled Gandalf.

"And this" said Dumbledore as he pointed to Prime. "Is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I recent acquaintance of mine, he is has good a man as any wizard or muggle."

"Thank you" replied Prime.

"Now we need to go check on Bill and your friends Harry, Bill was terribly injured by that brute Greyback." said Albus as they all walked back towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was still a bit weak from drinking the potion in the cave, and Harry had to give him a arm's support as they went inside.

"There is a lesion to be learned from tonight's ordeal Harry" said Dumbledore as they walked inside.

"Don't trust Snape" said Harry coldly.

"No Harry. It is that no matter how bad things may seem, no matter how dark the times may be. You can always get by with a little help from your friends."

End


End file.
